All We Ever Do Is Say Goodbye
by dickmouth
Summary: They always said they'd be a better father than their's was, so when Dean has a daughter, he does his best to raise her, but things can't stay peaceful for long.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will not be a long story, nor will it be a happy story. You've been warned. That being said, it only has one chapter of smut. The rating is mostly for language and violence, but the smut is for sure M rated. Anyone on this site knows that reviews really do motivate so please give me your input, whether it's good or bad, but please let any bad reviews be constructive criticism. This story will bounce from place to place and time to time. I'll do my best to make it clear when things are taking place. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

1 Year Ago

He was never a heavy sleeper. Ever since childhood, even the slightest noise or flash of light would wake him so it wasn't anything new when a shift on his mattress caused his lips to curl up in the corner. He kept his eyes closed as the light movement traveled closer to him. He found himself wondering if he should write a complaint letter to the company who made the bed, telling them that he could indeed feel movement from the other side of the bed, despite the commercial's promises of complete stillness through the night. It took mere seconds for the mattress to cease being his problem as he felt hands grip onto his shoulders as bony knees dug into his back. He opened hie eyes, smiling into his pillow, smelling the bubblegum scented breath blowing in his face.

"Daddy are you awake?" He closed his eyes again. He felt wet lips graze his temple. "Daddy it's Christmas Eve." He bit the inside of his lip, still faking sleep. "Daddy." She raised her voice and gently shook his shoulders, not even making him budge though she tried her hardest. He felt her knees digging into his back as she crawled over him, sitting on the pillows above his head. She laid down with her head next to his, facing him upside down. "Daddy." She whispered. She leaned in and kissed his nose, making him smile. "Wake up." She said, smiling back. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

Her skin was pale and her green eyes matched his perfectly. Everything on her did, in fact. Though her hair was light, he knew with age it would darken, just as his had, and her lips were as full as his were. Sometimes he wondered what parts of her she got from her mother, as every feature on her face bound her to him.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi baby." He leaned forward and kissed her like she'd kissed him. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" She shook her head. "You want broccoli?" Her face scrunched up and she shook her head. "Okay, no broccoli... What about spaghetti?"

"For breakfast?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Not for breakfast." He frowned and looked down.

"Is it snowing outside?" She nodded. "How about we have snowballs for breakfast?" She frowned again, confused.

"Snow's cold, Daddy." He smiled.

"Well I happen to know a way to make it hot. What do you say?" She nodded and he kissed her again before sitting up and grabbing her, making her scream out and laugh as he picked her up upside down by her waist, facing her forward as he carried her through the hall and down the stairs. She laughed the whole way and he dumped her on the couch next to an open coloring book and a messy pile of crayons. "Make me something pretty for the fridge. I'm gonna make hot snow." She smiled again and began turning the pages in the book to find a picture she could work on.

They lived in a small cabin in the middle of the woods. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it was theirs, and nobody bothered them. There was no rent to be paid and they each had their own small bedroom, hers with an altered window that included a plexi-glass tube full of salt lining it. The walls were lined with framed paintings he had done- ancient symbols he had attempted to make look artsy so he'd have an excuse to plaster his home with them should anyone not in the know come over. He had given up motel heaters for a wood burning stove and a diet of 100% fast food for the kind of healthy homecooked meals he would've scoffed at before all of this. The only thing that remained a constant from his old life was the black Impala in the makeshift driveway. That, too, had been altered, with a carseat in the back instead of a duffel bag full of weapons. A part of him missed traveling the world, doing what he used to do, but it took one look at his daughter and he was fine. He found it impossible to do anything without looking at her every couple minutes. From the time he mixed the pancake batter to the moment he took the puffed up fried balls of dough out of the weird cast iron pan he'd gotten at some overpriced home goods store, he'd watched her halfway color three different pictures. He grabbed a small see-thru pink plate with glitter melted inside the glass down from the cabinet and shook powdered sugar all over it before rolling the dough balls in powdered sugar and arranging them in a small pile on the plate. Once he finished that, he took two small bowls down. Pouring strawberry jelly into one and maple syrup in the other, he popped them in the microwave for ten seconds and put them next to her plate. "It's ready." He said. She tossed her book aside and ran to the table, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Snowballs!" She squealed, jumping onto her booster seat and grabbing one. she dipped it in the jelly and began eating. "It's hot!"

"Too hot?" He asked. She shook her head and took another bite.

"You made hot snow, Daddy, just like you said." He smiled and began cleaning up after himself.

"When you're done, we gotta get you dressed. Sammy's coming over to spend the night for Christmas." She gasped and a huge smile crept onto her face. Dean smiled back. Though he was dead to the world, Sam and Cas still knew the truth, and they popped in and called from time to time either to have a slice of quiet normalcy, or to ask for Dean's expertise, which he gladly gave. He'd turned into more of a behind-the-desk Bobby figure, but couldn't give it all up completely.

"Is Cas coming too?" Dean smiled.

"Maybe, I don't know. He might be busy."

"Okay. I made him a present, too."

"Did you?" She nodded. He smiled and sat down on the opposite side of the table. His eyes fell on the scar on her forearm and he forced himself to look away, rather than falling into one of his notorious trances, thinking about the past.

"Done!" He smiled at the mess on her face and got back up to walk to the sink. He wet a rag and she ran over to him so he could clean her off. It was a routine they were both all too familiar knelt down and erased all the remnants of her breakfast off of her face.

"Alright. You're clean. Go, my child. Be free." She smiled and ran off to her room, leaving him to pick the dishes up off the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Smutty chapter. I don't do these much or, in my opinion, well. Please let me know what you think, but for my sake, be gentle.**

* * *

7 Years Ago

It was a point in his life where even the tiniest thrill made him feel alive. Day after day, he would overpower monsters and demons, coming out on top every single time, so the idea of putting himself in danger, at the mercy of a girl he could probably break in half made him feel good. He'd done the usual- spiked her drink with holy water, muttered things in Latin to exorcise whatever may be possessing her, he even went as far as to place a silver plated needle under her seat, so she'd stab herself when she pulled herself up to the table. She passed every test, so there he was, lying on her bed fully clothed while she rummaged through her dresser. She turned around with two pair of handcuffs dangling from her finger. He smiled and she walked over to him. She crawled over him and kissed him softly.

"You know, you have this face that makes me want to torture you all night." He felt a rush of adrenaline go through his body and he opened his eyes to look at her, worried. "I bet I can keep you on the edge for hours before you cum." He relaxed and smiled at her.

"You think?" She nodded and kissed him again, putting the handcuffs on the bed before unbuttoning his shirt. His lips never left hers as he sat up to slide his shirt off. She was already working on his pants when he freed his arms.

"Lift." He lifted his ass and she pulled his pants down, revealing the black boxer briefs that showed a vague hint of how excited he really was. She smiled and tossed his jeans to the floor before standing up and reaching back to unzip her dress. His hand slowly slid between his legs as her dress fell to the floor, leaving her only in matching panties and black bra. the way her nylons were hooked to her underwear turned him on even more and he actually let out a frustrated moan when she grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from his crotch. "No, no, no, none of that." She pushed his hand up and grabbed a pair of handcuffs, securing his wrist to the bedpost above his head. She did the same with the other one and went back to her drawer. She came back with what appeared to be leather cuffs with padding in them and he watched as she secured his ankles to the bed with just enough slack for him to bend his knees a little.

"You're awfully prepared. You do this a lot?" She smiled, fastening the last strap.

"Tried it once but he couldn't hang. He got so worked up he actually started yelling at me."

"That good, huh?" She ran her finger up the bottom of his foot lightly, from his heel to his toes, then back down again before standing up and dimming the lights.

"You want a safety word or you think you can handle it?" He was confused.

"Are you going to beat me or something?"

"No, in this case it means skip the teasing, start the fucking." He thought about it but he figured she had her own plan in mind and he liked not knowing what was going to happen.

"Nah just do me your way." She smiled and nodded, kneeling down at the foot of the bed.

"Okay." She crawled over him slowly, letting her chest drag over his entire body before she reached his mouth. She kissed him deeply, but slowly, using her teeth on his lips. She straddled his stomach and sat just above his crotch as she grabbed the hair on the back of his head and held it tightly. He felt her grinding into his stomach and already he wished she was sitting lower. He knew her placement was intentional and smiled into the kiss. She pulled back and began kissing down his chin to this neck, and finally his chest. He watched as she traced his tattoo with her tongue before she moved down to suck on his nipple. She kept her hands under his arms on his ribs, her thumbs running over his skin lightly while her fingernails dug into him. She bit down on his nipple slightly, making him gasp when she started sucking again. She moved over to the other one, letting her thumb tease the one she'd already assaulted. She blew cold air over his wet skin and he got chills. It was at that point that he realized, though her body had moved down, she was now hovering over him, denying him any contact. "How are you doing?" She asked, kissing his chest. Without even meaning to, his hips swayed, trying to get some contact from her. She looked down and smiled. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see that you're not one of those pretty faces with little to offer below the waist." He smiled.

"You think I'm pretty?" He asked, sounding a little more breathy than he meant to. She kissed him again, a little rougher this time. His lips were getting swollen from all the action but he liked it. The thought of having a girl leave him marked up and sore in the morning was a welcome change from all the very vanilla one night stands he'd had over the years. He watched intently as she slid down his body, purposefully avoiding his crotch on her way down, though she looked down at it and looked as if she was about to kiss it. She went down to his feet and for a minute, he thought she was going to suck on them, which was something he just had never been able to get into, but she didn't. Instead, she got off the bed and reached into the bedside table, pulling out a small bottle with pink and blue lettering on it. She poured some into her hand and began massaging his feet. It wasn't something he was used to and it wasn't something he would ever seek out to have done to him, but he'd previously had no fucking idea how good it could feel, the amount of strength she put into it was astounding, and it seemed to relax his whole body. He couldn't even hold his moan in.

"Nice, huh?" He nodded and she stopped, getting up again. This time, she came out of the drawer with a pair or scissors. He watched as she walked to the foot of the bed, putting the scissors down next to hsi foot. She crawled between his legs and rested on her stomach, her face level with the end of the legs of his underwear. She breathed onto his thighs, running her fingers along the inside of his legs, up toward his crotch, but stopping right before she hit the bulge there. "You like these?" She asked, sliding her fingers under his underwear. He didn't respond, he just watched her. Without warning, her tongue came out and teased the skin along the leg of his boxer briefs. She licked up the fabric, easing up when she reached higher. There was barely any pressure, and he felt her hot breath more than her tongue as she teasingly licked up his erection through the fabric. "They're in the way." She pouted, breathing on his crotch. He squirmed under her and she put her hands on his hips, holding him down. She pushed his legs apart and leaned in, closing her mouth over the fabric that covered his balls. He moaned as he eagerly waited for her to continue, but she didn't. She lifted her head and grabbed the scissors and he watched her very intently as she carefully began cutting his underwear from his body, keeping her hand under the fabric at all times. He'd hoped that meant maybe her knuckles would touch him but they didn't, she merely stretched the fabric more so she didn't touch him. Once his underwear were removed, he rested his head back against the pillows. "Want me to stop yet?" She asked. He smiled.

"Have you even started, yet?" He taunted. She smiled, raising her eyebrows.

"You've got a mouth on you." She said. He nodded and she bit her lip, crawling toward him. He kept his eyes glued to her, watching her move like a cat over him. He lifted his head to kiss her mouth but she kept moving up. He watched her body pass over him until her legs were straddling his head. "I forgot to close the blinds." She said, reaching up. He leaned forward, attacking between her legs with his mouth, causing her to jump even though he knew she expected it. It seemed the teasing aspect was only for him, because she didn't back away. Quite the opposite, she moved closer so his head could rest against the pillows and he felt her gently grinding into his face. He sucked on her through the thin silk of her panties, leaving a wet spot there. Maneuvering his tongue, he slid it into the side of her underwear, making full contact, but the struggling ended there as she moved the fabric aside for him and his mouth latched on eagerly. She sighed loudly, grabbing the back of his head and holding him close as she dug herself into his face. When he licked her, he made sure to cover as much as he could with each swipe of his tongue, and he sucked hard, giving her the hint that when all of it came to a head, he wanted it hard.

It must have been difficult for her to back away but as quickly as he was on her, he lost contact, and she let her underwear fall back into place. However, she wasted no time leaning down to kiss him and the thought of her tasting herself in his mouth got him even more worked up. Her kisses were more frantic now, and he wondered if she could even last as long as she expected him to. Breaking the kiss, she looked down at him as she took her bra off. His eyes instinctively dropped to her chest but she got off the bed before he could stare for too long. Next came her stockings, and then the underwear, which she removed slowly, bending over with her ass facing him. He had to look away to spare himself any more temptation to tell her to stop. She walked to the foot of the bed and crawled on again, coming closer to him and breathing on his dick again without making any contact.

"Getting harder to hold out?" She asked. He nodded honestly and was shocked then he felt her touch him. She sat on his thighs, her knees on the bed on either side of him. She slid her fingers up his sides, then down over his stomach, stopping when her fingers wrapped around his dick. He moaned and closed his eyes, not seeing, but feeling her spit hit the tip of his erection. He opened his eyes to watch it slide down toward her hand.

"Fuck." He whispered, resting his head back again. She gripped him tight and pulled her hand up from the base to the tip, squeezing harder at the end before sliding it back down at an excruciatingly slow pace, stopping when her hand returned to it's original spot. He looked at her and moved his hips, making her shake her head. "It's like that, huh?" He asked, laughing. She smiled and nodded. "So, what do I have to do to get more?" He asked. She leaned down and ran her tongue around the head of his cock slowly but hard and he bit his lip, moaning and wanting more. Her tongue made it's way to the head and he felt her lick him again, feeling like he'd lose it if he watched. She moved down and began massaging between his dick and his balls with her thumb. He kept his eyes closed, but his mouth fell open. "Fucking god that feels so good..." He whispered. She stopped and held his dick straight up, making him open his eyes. She lifted her head and closed her lips over the head of his cock, slowly lowering her head, sucking on her way down and running her tongue over him. He watched her, his mouth wide open and his eyebrows locked in a frown over his heavy eyelids as she came about an inch from getting his entire length in her mouth before lifting her head back up and taking a deep breath. He was wet now, his erection slick with her spit, and she moved her body up. For a moment, he thought that was the end of the teasing as she grabbed his dick and guided it to her body, but she rolled her hips forward, letting his length slide over her wet center, then back again repeatedly. All she'd have to do was grab him and slant his dick up slightly and he'd be in her, but she didn't.

"God it's almost as good as fucking, isn't it?" She whispered, kissing him as her hips rolled over him. He nodded.

"Almost." He wanted to grab her hips, but he couldn't. She grabbed his chin and he opened his eyes.

"Look at me." She said, and without warning, she shifted her hips and he was inside of her. He cried out and bent his knees as much as he could, unable to look away as her hips rocked, pulling him in and out of her.

"Go faster, baby." He said, teeth gritted. He knew he wasn't going to last long and she obeyed, fucking him with such force that his body was pulled up with hers with each thrust. He felt the thrusts getting more shallow and watched as she focused on rubbing her body against his. The look on her face was one of pure focus and her nails dug into his chest, breaking the skin as her body froze on top of him. Her hips twitched and a loud moan came out of her open mouth before she collapsed on top of him, slowly grinding into him. "Uncuff me." He said. She reached up weakly and unlatched something on the handcuffs, setting him free, then reached down to his feet and did the same. She had no time to even look up before he grabbed her and pushed her onto her back, thrusting into her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him, biting his shoulder to keep the noises she wanted to make silent. "I feel so used." He said, lifting his head. He kissed her hard. "All that torture and you fuck me til you get off then just..." He reached down and pulled her leg up, wrapping it around his waist. "What would you do if I did that to you?" He asked. She smiled.

"Hold you down and use you back." She said. He smiled and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her down.

"Like this?" He asked. She nodded and closed her eyes. He sped up, getting closer, and bit his lip.

"Pull out." She said. He nodded and grabbed her waist as he felt himself finishing. He moaned, remembering what she said, and pulled out a second after he began to finish, and as he looked down, she'd moved to take him into her mouth. He fell forward onto his hands and knees, collapsing onto the pillow with his hips still up as she rested beneath him, milking his orgasm. He reached down and held onto her hair. When he was done, he rolled onto his back and she moved up, kissing him. He tasted himself on her and for whatever reason, it turned him on more. "You good?" She asked. He couldn't help but laugh, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm good." He said. She smiled and rested back against the pillows next to him. At that moment, he regretted giving her a fake name, but it was for the best that he didn't tell her who he really was. After all, they'd never see each other again anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

6 Years Ago

Cas remained on the ground unconscious as Dean and Sam pointed their guns, worried they couldn't get a clear shot.

"What did you do to him?" Sam yelled. The black eyed demon smiled over the girl's shoulder, it's knife digging into her throat. She let out a cry, tears falling from her eyes.

"Please! I'm p-"

"Shhhhh!" The demon hissed into her ear. Dean's eyes fell to her stomach, which bulged, and it was obvious this was more serious than their average hostage situation. They understood upon seeing this girl why Cas insisted they save her. "It's okay, doll, the Winchesters are here to save you. So, there's a 50/50 chance you'll live through this." The girl closed her eyes.

"Please-"

"You keep saying that." The demon laughed.

"Just let her go." Dean said. The girl looked at him, staring with tears in her eyes.

"Alex?" His eyes left the demon's and met hers. He felt like he recognized her, but he couldn't quite place her face. Tears fell from her eyes freely and he saw the knife digging into her skin. "Alex, it's me, Bailey. Please-" His eyes widened and Sam looked at his brother.

"Alex?" He asked. Dean glanced at him, then back at the girl.

"You're gonna be okay, alright? You're gonna walk out of here, I promise."

"Why is this happening?" She asked. She closed her eyes.

"He's a liar, you know." The demon said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dean yelled, lifting his gun again.

"His name is Dean. He lied to you."

"Who is she, Dean?" Sam asked. Dean ignored him.

"Listen, you let her go and you can leave. You can walk out of here." He said. The demon smiled.

"Why walk when I can fly?" He asked. He lowered his mouth to the girl's ear. "He also lied about you walking out of here." He whispered. She stared at Dean, pleading silently with her eyes. "You're not going to be okay." Dean stepped closer and the demon ducked behind her. "Neither of you are." And with that, the knife left her throat and plunged into her pregnant stomach.

"No!" Dean yelled. He ran over, as the knife lifted from her and was thrust back in two more times. Blood poured from her abdomen and the knife made it's way to the girl's throat, slicing it as Dean tackled them both. Before he could make another move, a trail of black smoke left the demon's mouth and it's host's eyes closed, never to open again. He threw the body aside and grabbed the girl, who stared up at him, too stunned to speak. "Sammy! Cas!" He held his hand over her throat, knowing that her stomach and child were already too far gone to tend to. Sam walked over, pulling his phone out to call 911. Dean stared down at her, holding her severed neck with one hand and cradling her face with the other. "Hang on, you're gonna be okay." He lied. She lasted only a few more seconds before he saw the life leave her eyes. He bit his lip and stared for a second longer before he looked away, fighting back tears and avoiding looking at her demolished stomach. He gently lifted her and put her on the ground, closing her eyes. He saw Cas stumble to his feet and quietly resented him for being knocked out during the whole ordeal, even though it obviously wasn't his fault. He walked over to his brother.

"Who was she, Dean?" Dean shook his head.

"One nighter." He muttered, knowing no further explanation was needed. Cas walked over to the two dead bodies as Dean grabbed Sam's forearm and pulled him toward the door. "C'mon Cas. It's done."

Cas stared down at the woman and then at her stomach.

"C'mon, Cas." Dean repeated.. He looked back and saw Cas grab the knife from the ground. "What the hell-"

"Cas!" Sam yelled, but it was too late. Cas had sunken the blade into her abdomen and he was slowly gutting her. "Jesus Christ what are you doing?!" Cas dropped the knife and reached his hand into her body, not bothering to roll his sleeves up.

"Stop!" Dean grabbed the brunette's shoulder, but stopped trying to pull him away when he saw Cas's hand cradle something inside the woman.

"She's alive." He muttered, maneuvering the baby's body.

"Oh my god-" Sam watched intently while Dean ran his fingers through his hair, trying to keep himself breathing. It didn't take long for Cas to have the baby out and he stared down at her lifeless body. There was a knife wound on her right forearm, but other than that, she seemed uninjured.

"She isn't-" Dean took charge and grabbed the baby from Cas's hand, turning her onto her stomach and patting her back. After a few seconds, he turned her back over and opened her mouth, digging in with his pinky. He wiped her mouth off and blew a couple small breaths into her, seeming to bring her back to life. Sam took his jacket off and handed it to Dean, who used it to wrap the baby in while Cas severed the umbilical cord with the knife.

"We need to take her to a hospital." Dean nodded.

"Every hospital around here has a place where you can leave babies. For teenage moms and shit. She'll be safe and we can get on the-"

"You'll leave her with strangers?" Cas asked, his face showing his usual signs of confusion.

"Cas, WE'RE strangers, alright? She'll be fine, but we gotta get on the road."

"You're not strangers, Dean. This child is yours." Dean stared at his friend, then looked back at the dead girl on the floor.

"Cas, just cause she and I-"

"I'm not making an assumption, Dean, you are this child's father." Dean looked at the baby, then at Sam, who shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fuck." Dean whispered in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This will be my last upload for today. I hope 4 chapters in one day is a good way to start this thing off. I'm not sure when I'll upload another chapter. I suppose it depends on if people are actually interested in this or not. So, please let me know if you like it, what could use improving, etc. Thank you very much for giving this a shot.**

* * *

6 Years Ago

"It's high school sex ed, Dean. Are you serious?"

"Jesus Christ." Dean rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I'm not fucking perfect, Sam, alright? I'm sorry I don't go to church socials and court eligible young ladies with their fathers' permission before asking for their hand in marriage and taking their virginity on our wedding night. Between killing demons and stopping every apocalypse that comes to this fucking planet, I don't have time. Sometimes, I just go to bars, I get drunk, and I irresponsibly forget to use protection, alright? Next time I'm about to drunk fuck someone, I'll give you a call so you can come over and make sure the condom's on." The baby started crying and Dean walked over to pick her up, only to turn and see Cas already holding her.

"She's human." He said. Dean nodded.

"Good to know." He took the baby and grabbed a box from the Target bag on the bed. He ripped it open and took out one of the pre-made bottles, unwrapping a nipple and securing it. He put it in her mouth and she stopped crying, staring up at him as she ate. "We need to call Jody."

"Jody?" Sam asked.

"Jody Mills, Sheriff Jody Mills. Officer Mills. The only living mother-type woman we fucking know."

"Calm down, Dean."

"Calm fucking down? Are you serious with that, Sam? You really cannot possibly be serious because, in case you haven't noticed, it's all over now. If this baby is mine-"

"She's yours." Cas chimed in. Dean ignored him.

"It's done. This running around, saving people- I'm out." Sam stared at him. "We always said if this happened, our kids wouldn't be raised like we were. I'm not turning her into what Mom was forced to be. If she's mine-"

"Dean-" Cas said, frustrated.

"Shut up, Cas. I trust you with a lot of things, but you're not Maury fucking Povich, okay?"

"Who's-"

"Forget it." Dean said, frustrated. "I'm getting a test done, and if she's mine-" He looked at Cas, waiting for him to interrupt. He didn't. "I'm out." He sounded pained saying it. Sam stared at him, part of him wanting to protest, but a bigger part of him agreeing. He nodded.

"How will we do it?" Dean looked down at the baby. "Get you out?"

"I die. We stage it and spread the word. Only we'll know. And Jody. Nobody else. I don't go along on any jobs, I move to the middle of nowhere, change my name, and that's it." None of them spoke after that. Sam left to call Jody and Dean sat on the bed, feeding the baby as Cas glanced at the computer, seeing a website open with information on how much a newborn should eat and how often.

"Dean?" Dean didn't look at Cas. "Did I make a mistake? Should I have not tried to save her?" Dean looked at him. "You're angry."

"You did the right thing, Cas. This is just..." He was quiet now, seeming to be trying to calm down. "It's a game changer, you know?" Cas sat down on the bed across from where Dean was sitting.

"I can take her away." Dean looked at him. "Give her to a family that will care for her." Dean took the nearly empty bottle out of the baby's mouth and wiped her face with the blanket she was wrapped in. He lifted her up and began patting her on the back. "There are ways to make sure she's safe and properly cared for." Dean looked away.

"I can't tell if considering that would make me a great or a horrible father." He said. Cas didn't reply. "God, I'm fucking scared, Cas." Dean whispered, looking away. Cas looked at him and nodded, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, reviews are nice and thanks!**


End file.
